Legocat4611
Legocat4611 (AKA LC, Cat, and Legocat) joined the LMBs on March 4th, 2009. Legocat is an Old Timer on the LMBs with 4 studs and over 6,150 posts. When he first joined the MBs, he didn't post very much, but started to post more frequently in Febuary 2010, and kept on posting untill August 2010. He then returned in November 2010, and is still currently active due to the race to Old Timer with Danielboone6702 and Mastergoalie, which he came second in. He also raced Fanboy to Old Timer. He won that race. He doesn't like 8ObiWan88 very well. His signature is usually "LC", though sometimes he uses "The King Of Kitties." Alemas calls him "Kitty" a lot, which annoyed him very much. Legocat's favorite emote is , unlike most other users, who prefer the Tongue Smiley ( ). Signatures: Legocat has used many different signatures and sometimes he has 2-3 signatures at once. LC has used these signatures in the past: *LC4611 *ЛС4611 *The King of Kitties His current signatures are: *" Holy Kitty Empire " *LC *-Baron Legocat Ranking Races Legocat hasn't been into many races, though he finds them useful to quickly rank up. A few of the races he has taken part in include: #A race against Cheatcodes7334 to Inventor. LC won due to the fact that Cheatcodes got banned. #A race to Old Timer, against Danielboone6702, Mastergoalie and Jonbuddy1. He finished 2nd in this race. #He is currently racing Msdalr1 to Maniac. Roleplay Legocat was a big roleplayer. He was active in more than 20 HQs in February/March, but this amount has dropped to 5 HQs. He also leads some of the HQs, but has made none of them. HQs he currently leads: #'Ice Monsters HQ' (Dwarfminefan580 gave him 1st in Command, since Legocat4611 was 3rd in command, and both the 1st and 2nd in commands were soon going to retire). #'Unknown Atlantis Guardians' (Joined as 4th in command, was promoted to 3rd in command, 1st and 2nd in command became inactive, so he took over the HQ (since he was 3rd in command). HQs he used to lead: #'Commodore Brodsides HQ' (Was deleted when the Pirates Subforum was deleted) Roleplay ranks Legocat is 2nd in command of the Astronaut HQ in the Alien Conquest Roleplay Subforum. He is 3rd in command of the Forest Ninjas in the Ninjago Roleplay Forum. He is a General in the White Lion Knight HQ, which is in the Kingdoms Roleplay Forum. He is a Communication Guy in C.O.M.B, which is in the Agents Subforum. LC is a Diver in the Aqua Raiders in the Classics Roleplay Subforum. He is 2nd in command of the Green Army Men HQ in the Toy Story Forum. Fun Facts *Sometimes he posts in the German MB's. *He gets annoyed when somebody starts commenting badly on Newbies. *LC gets angry very quickly. *He has a dislike of Spammers,and is gaining alot of negative attention due to his recent posts against certain users. *He changed his name on this wiki to InvisibleHunter. See also *InvisibleHunter (His userpage on this wiki) *List of Old Timers *Old Timer Category:Wiki Members Category:Users Category:MLN Band User Category:MB Legends Category:4 studs Category:Great Articles Category:Old Timer Category:Articles with bad images